bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui vs. Himiko Toga is a fight between U.A. students Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui against the villain Himiko Toga during the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion. Prologue During the camp's test of courage, Ochaco and Tsuyu are paired up to cross through the dark forest. Ochaco is afraid, but Tsuyu holds her hand and promises to protect her. The Vanguard Action Squad invades the forest soon after, and Himiko sets her sights on the two young girls traveling alone together. Battle :The details from the beginning of this battle are unknown. Himiko sneaks up on Ochaco and Tsuyu from behind some bushes and manages to cut Ochaco's upper arm. It's only a minor cut and Himiko confirms it's not enough blood for her mission. Tsuyu berates the villain for slashing her friend suddenly and asks her identity. 220px|left|thumb|Ochaco uses Gunhead Martial Arts to subdue Himiko. Himiko introduces herself and reveals she knows both Ochaco and Tsuyu's names. Tsuyu figures she might know from the U.A. Sports Festival and says they're at a disadvantage since they know nothing about their opponent. Himiko states that she would normally suck the blood from her victim's wounds to make it flow. Without enough time for that, Himiko says the bloodsucking machine she's equipped with will allow her to get her fill and move on. The villain attacks the girls and Tsuyu flings Ochaco away using her tongue. Tsuyu reminds Ochaco that they need to use their Quirks to defend themselves and not to counterattack. Himiko rushes Tsuyu and cuts her tongue open with the knife. Ochaco calls out "Tsu" in concern and Himiko takes a liking to that nickname. Tsuyu says only her friends get to call her Tsu and jumps away. Himiko throws the bloodsucking machine needle at Tsuyu's hair and pins her to a nearby tree. She gets close to Tsuyu and claims that they are friends now. Ochaco rushes into save Tsuyu and Himiko tries to stab her. Ochaco pivots her foot and uses her Gunhead Martial Arts training to counterattack and slam Himiko's head into the ground. 220px|left|thumb|Himiko drains Ochaco's blood. Tsuyu commends Ochaco's hand to hand combat skills and Ochaco asks if she can restrain the villain with her tongue. Himiko suddenly starts talking about being in love because she can sense Ochaco has feelings for someone. This freaks Ochaco out as Himiko begins acting strange and monologuing about becoming the person she loves. Himiko stabs Ochaco while she's distracted and the machine drains some of her blood. Izuku, Shoto, and Mezo arrive at the scene and Himiko quickly retreats because there are too many people for her to fight now. Before she leaves, Himiko notices a battered Izuku and develops a crush on him. Ochaco demands they go after Himiko, but Tsuyu calms her down and says they can't risk it because they don't know what the villain's Quirk is. Aftermath 220px|thumb|Himiko talks about her new "friends". Shoto asks who that girl was and Tsuyu replies she's one of the villains. Izuku expresses concern for Ochaco's injury and she returns the sentiment to him. He asks Ochaco and Tsuyu to join the Bakugo Escort Squad. They question where Katsuki is an this makes Izuku, Shoto, and Mezo realize that he and Fumikage are suddenly gone missing. Mr. Compress reveals himself and takes credit for capturing both students himself. Himiko regroups with the Vanguard Action Squad while they wait for Mr. Compress. Dabi asks her if she got the blood of three people. Himiko emphatically replies she only got one person. Twice asks her why she isn't ashamed and Himiko explains that she made two new friends and is crushing on a new boy. References Site Navigation Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles